VOX Box: Countdown 1 - January
Characters * Wayne Williams * Luke Fox * Kathy Duquesne * Sonia Alcana * Rocky Ballantine Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * January 7th 2016, 2127 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter Activated: Background Chatter, Rock Music, Rowdy Sounds, Distant Motorcycle Engines * Wayne Williams: opens, scoff, footsteps: 2 instances Look, I'm just asking for you to put in a good word with the Saint for me is all. * Luke Fox: Wayne, brother... closes, sigh I like you. You're a good guy. A true son if ever there was... Really. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to be part of the Inner Circle. It's too... political. 2 instances * Wayne Williams: scoff Said like someone who wants to keep the power all to himself. * Luke Fox: Yeah... chuckle, beer bottle lid twisted off You know me too well, brother. slurp Whoa, Wayne... Who is the hottie over there in the corner booth? * Wayne Williams: sigh Oh, brother... You don't want any of that. bottle lid twisted off * Luke Fox: Why's that? * Wayne Williams: satisfied lip smack, sigh, pause * Luke Fox: Come on, man! Help a brother out. Who is she? * Wayne Williams: Nothing but trouble... gulp * Luke Fox: chuckle Yeah? Well, so are we. slurp * Wayne Williams: chuckle Fair enough, but it's your funeral, you understand? * Luke Fox: scoff Funeral? Please... I'm a Son of Batman. slurp * Wayne Williams: Yeah, and that's the daughter of Carlton Duquesne. * Luke Fox: Duquesne? pause Oh, I know Duquesne. He builds parks and the like in the projects. I seem to remember he had a building named after him at Brentwood. * Wayne Williams: scoff That's what he wants the sheep to think. That's not who he really is. * Luke Fox: And who is he really? * Wayne Williams: You made Sergeant-At-Arms and you don't know who is the exporter of weapons for the Penguin? * Luke Fox: I thought the Penguin got his wares from the Triad. * Wayne Williams: chuckle Duquesne is the Triad. * Luke Fox: chuckle You're pulling my leg. I'm from that upper crust of Gotham. I've seen Carlton Duquesne at those galas my dad used to drag me to. He's a big ol' dark-skinned African brother. If he's Chinese, I'm Kryptonian. * Wayne Williams: chuckle He married into the Triad. He used to run with the Lords of the Avenues or some such street gang back in the day. When the Triad was looking for a slice of Gotham's pie, well Duquesne made his move. * Luke Fox: Oh yeah? Hmm... slurp * Wayne Williams: I see that look in your eye, Luke... I know you're the Wingman, but let me be yours and advise you not to do anything foolish- * Luke Fox: Yeah, yeah... Hold my beer. I'll be right back. footsteps * Focus * Sonia Alcana: scoff Now you done it, Kathy... He's walking over here. Tear him apart quickly so we can get back to our girls' night. * Rocky Ballantine: groan Let this one down easy, will you? He's my boss' kid. * Sonia Alcana: pause * Luke Fox: footsteps * Kathy Duquesne: Hey there. You need something? * Luke Fox: chuckle Yeah, as a matter of fact... I do. * Kathy Duquesne: Yeah? What's that? * Luke Fox: I need to buy you and your girlfriends here a drink or two. * Sonia Alcana: Okay. I changed my mind. He can stay... I'm having whiskey sours. * Kathy Duquesne: Well, thanks for the offer... but I think we can afford our own. * Sonia Alcana: Huh? * Kathy Duquesne: whisper: Shush, Sonia. You knew I was picking up the check anyway... So, no thanks. We're good here, Mr. Fox. * Luke Fox: chuckle You know who I am? * Kathy Duquesne: Wait... You don't know who I am? * Luke Fox: You're, uh, Carlton Duquesne's daughter. That's all I know... chuckle I'd like to know more. * Kathy Duquesne: We went to school together, Mr. Fox, and you don't even know my first name? * Luke Fox: You keep calling me Mr. Fox... Do you know mine? * Kathy Duquesne: Touché. Okay, you've earned a chance. Have a seat and buy us a round. So, what is your name? * Sonia Alcana: Please don't tell me it's Wingman... * Luke Fox: chuckle No, that's my club name. My, uh, moniker. My name's Luke. Luke Fox. * Kathy Duquesne: '''Hello, Luke. My name's Kathleen, but everyone calls me Kathy and these are my gal pals: Sonia and Rocky. * '''Luke Fox: Pleasure to meet you. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown 2 - February. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Countdown - 12 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - January Category:VOX Box Category:Wayne Williams/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances